


A Room with A Red Door

by StarksInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Queen Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: Sansa Stark’s first kiss with Daenerys Targaryen happens before Dany even knows her real name, and they make love long before they have a deep conversation. Somewhere along the line, they relax with each other, becoming just Dany and Sansa. And even though there are not many words between them, there is much and more in the way of feelings, emotions, and love.
Relationships: Alayne Stone/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	A Room with A Red Door

Sansa Stark’s first kiss with Daenerys Targaryen happens before Dany even knows her real name, and they make love long before they have a deep conversation. Somewhere along the line, they relax with each other, becoming just Dany and Sansa. And even though there are not many words between them, there is much and more in the way of feelings, emotions, and love.

Daenerys first grows close to Alayne because she is the only person in the Vale to take the little silver-haired woman seriously as a ruler and a queen. Alayne gladly accepts that first invitation to be Daenerys’ bedmate because it means she will spend the night giggling beneath the sheets and learning complicated Dothraki braids, rather than praying that Sweetrobin stays out of her room and Littlefinger out of her bed.

Four days into the queen’s diplomatic visit to claim the Eyrie’s loyalty, Daenerys presses her lips lightly to Alayne’s. The next night, Sansa kisses Daenerys first and wraps her arms around the small queen while they fall asleep together. So intrigued by her witty banter and stories is the queen that when she leaves the Gates of the Moon after just one week, she takes Alayne along as one of her handmaidens.

From King’s Landing, Sansa learns much and more about the war that has gone on since the day her father died: Cersei Lannister lost a trial by the Faith for adultery, and though Queen Margaery Tyrell won her own, the Most Devout still flung open the city’s gates for Daenerys’ army. Cersei fled her own execution with her daughter Myrcella in tow, the Faith Militant absorbed into the goldcloaks, and the Tyrells sent back to Highgarden with a treaty for peace, including that Margaery and Tommen’s line could forever be hailed as Princes of the Realm as was currently Dornish custom.

Lord Varys and Sansa’s once-husband, Lord Tyrion Lannister, advise the Dragon Queen, as do a host of Essosi and minor lords who raised their banners for her. Arianne Nymeros Martell, a Princess of Dorne, is advisor and Lady of the Court, planning events and entertaining diplomats with all the best Westeros has to offer. Yara Greyjoy, sister to Sansa’s once-foster brother, serves as Mistress of Ships, but now she was all the way across Westeros pushing back her uncle’s ironborn.

The chaos in the crownlands settles quickly, now patrolled by a new Crown Guard commanded by Lord Bronn Stokeworth. The Eyrie settled soon enough after Daenerys took Robin flying on her dragon, making him the Lord Who Flew. The Queen’s Unsullied march now on the Riverlands, and in their wake comes wains of grain from the Reach’s vast supply. The Dornish swore to the queen, and unite for the first time since the Rebellion with the forces of the Reach to march on Casterly Rock in both Daenerys and Tyrion’s name. Once the castle falls, they will move towards the Riverlands to join the efforts there. 

Then, finally, the North and the Boltons and the Baratheons would be cared for. Or so Sansa thought, until a raven came of Stannis Baratheon’s failed northern conquest and what was learned along the way. 

“I may have family after all, and not quite be the last of the Targaryens.” Daenerys muses one night as they rest in the queen’s chambers in the Red Keep. Sansa lays in the queen’s lap, their hands intertwined on Daenerys’ belly. Great fires roar against the cold in the two hearths of the room. “My brother Rhaegar apparently had a son with Eddard Stark’s sister.”

“Lyanna?” She asks, mind whirling, then bites her tongue. Alayne should not have spoken. She should not know that name.

“Your right, my sweet. It was Lyanna. Robert Baratheon’s betrothed.” Daenerys tells her, tracing her light fingers across a part of Alayne’s arm exposed by her dressing gown. “He’s been hiding in the North, disguised as Lord Stark’s own bastard son.”

“What will you do with him?” She asks, nervousness twisting her gut as she thinks of what this means.

“Varys wants me to kill the boy. Tyrion writes from the warfront at Casterly Rock that they were once friends and I should hear him out.” Dany shrugs. “I think I will meet him, at the least. And then we shall see. Maybe he’ll be my husband. Or maybe he’ll be my heir. Who knows. Surely not this Jon Snow.”

Sansa bolts up in Daenerys’ arms at the confirmation she awaited. “I have been untruthful with you, my queen, since the day I met.”

Daenerys’ eyebrows come together and she pulls sharply away from their intertwined hands. “What’s this, Alayne?”

“That’s it, your grace. My name isn’t Alayne, and I am not Petyr Baelish’s daughter, baseborn or otherwise.”

“Who are you then? Did he send you to kill me?” She stands and steps away from her bed.

“Even if he did, I never would, I swear it by the old gods and the new. I am Sansa Stark, of Winterfell, the daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn. And until today, I always thought Jon Snow to be my brother.” A weight lifts from her chest. Littlefinger told her not to trust the silver-haired queen, but Daenerys is clearer with her plans and intentions than him and what she wants is justice and peace. Perhaps those ends can be used to bargain for her brother’s life. What better gift to offer her, than a key to the rebelling north?

“This is unsettling, to learn this now.”

“I feared for my safety. The walls have ears, your grace. But I know this man. He was disguised as my brother. If what you say is true - _please,_ you cannot kill him. He is all I have left, same as you.”

Daenerys stalks over to her window overlooking Visenya’s hill. Sansa shivers in anticipation, waiting for a response. Finally, the queen waves a hand. “Leave me, _Lady Stark_ , I must think on what you’ve done. I will send food to your chambers and you may ask the servants to bring you books or thread or anything else to amuse you, but you are not to leave until I summon you myself.”

She spends ten days a prisoner in her windowless servant’s chamber, shaking against the growing cold even in the center of the Red Keep, sewing and reading to pass the long, tedious hours.

On the tenth day, at a time that Sansa thinks might be nearing night, a knock comes at her door. A servant has already brought her supper, so she rises to see what waits beyond.

The queen stands in her doorway in a simple gown, her silver hair falling in loose curls down her shoulders. Without her Essosi clothing or her Dothraki braids and bells, she could look like any other woman. But there is still a strength and grace and beauty there that seldom anyone else could ever possess.

Sansa dips into her deepest curtsy. “Your grace.”

Daenerys cups her cheek and raises her up off the ground. “You’re shivering. You could have asked for another blanket or a candelabra.”

“I did not want to worry you.”

“You always worry me.” Daenerys says, her voice soft. “I’ve been hopelessly cruel, haven’t I, leaving you in here? You hurt me, in not trusting me with your name, but your secret . . . it was for your own protection. How could I ever hold that against you?”

“You know what is best for the realm and the throne, your grace.” Sansa’s voice trembles. She’s been here with another ruler before. Though Daenerys has yet not been like Joffrey, power and secrets changes people.

Daenerys strokes her thumb across Sansa’s cheek. “Sweet Sansa, I never want to hurt you.” She steps into the little room and closes the door behind her. “When I’m with you, I don’t need to think about loyalty or family or what our blood as done. Mine is evil. So is yours. But neither of us are. Not yet. Hopefully not ever. Do you understand?”

Sansa looks into Daenerys’ violet eyes, warm with fire like the hearth in her mother’s solar. She nods, fully understanding, and then leans in to kiss this woman that means so much to her. 

Her kisses come hot and fierce, Daenerys melting into a touch she’s missed. The other woman pulls her towards her little bed, stumbling back until Daenerys straddles her. When Sansa’s hands come to clutch her firm arse and pull her closer, the little queen moans and bucks her hips into her touch. The move surprises Sansa, but what surprises her more is when Daenerys brings her hand to her chest and gently kneads her breast above her nightgown. 

The touch is ecstasy, not like Tyrion mauling her chest on their wedding night, but something more, better, different. Daenerys skims a finger across Sansa’s nipple and all feelings cease to exist except for that. She wriggles her legs at some unknown warmth building up between them.

Daenerys pulls back from her and looks her in the eye. “Can I kiss you, Sansa?”

She tilts her head. “You already have, your grace.”

“Not on your lips. Down here.” Daenerys moves her hand to cup Sansa’s sex.

“Oh.”

“Would it be alright?” Daenerys asks, already slipping off Sansa’s lap to kneel before her. She sets her hands on Sansa’s knees and waits until the other woman nods slowly, carefully, unsurely.

There between Sansa's thighs, Daenerys uses her tongue and fingers to unravel her every knotted thought. When Daenerys pulls Sansa’s sensitive nub between her teeth and sucks, she can take it no longer. 

Sansa come undone with tremors like an earthquake, her spine arching and her hands wrapped in Daenerys' silver hair with her name on her lips. 

After, when she's finally recovered, Sansa returns the greatest kindness she has felt in so many years. Her fingers pump between Daenerys' thighs, coaxing that same spine-tingling joy from her queen, her friend, her lover. When they kiss, she tastes herself on Daenerys and wonders if there will ever be anything sweeter than the two of them together.

They sleep together again that night, legs intertwining and Daenerys’ arms wrapped around Sansa’s midriff. The next morning, Daenerys guides Sansa by the hand to their breakfast table and it is as is no problem ever arose. 

Lord Tyrion is startled when he returns and finds his former wife in his queen’s bed, but more surprised is her brother-cousin Jon when Sansa flies with Daenerys to greet him and break the siege of Winterfell. She rushes into his arms and holds on like she will never let go. Sansa never thought to see any of her family again, but here is Jon and only a fortnight later comes Arya back and whole and safe to them.

Jon’s presence brings another problem though, with rumors of dead men walking beyond the wall. He begs Sansa to help persuade Daenerys, her close confidante known to all by then, and his insistence is so intense she believes him.

“The Others? Didn’t you tell me they’re monsters of myth?” Daenerys sounds skeptical.

“They are. But Jon’s seen them.”

“And you believe him?” Her queen stares out the window at the snow falling now even in the capital. 

“I do.” Sansa sighs. “If he is wrong, your troops secure the North and win the favor of the wildlings who follow him. But if he is right, and we do nothing . . . then we may well all die.”

“I see.” Dany stalks over to Sansa. “And you think I should listen to him?”

Sansa nods, slowly, carefully.

“Then we will help him, together.” Dany pushes back her collar and kisses the hollow of her neck more interested in other things for now.

Sansa spends the next year of her life knitting and preparing and waiting. She sends scarves and gloves and hats North to the soldiers at this new front and fills every room in the Red Keep with fleeing refugees until the entire city is spilling over. And every day she watches the horizon, waiting for a dragon to bring her queen home.

Rumors spread that Jon has ridden a dragon, that Arya is dead, that Daenerys is fallen. There is no news that Sansa trusts, nothing she can believe, not until Dany finally flies south again on Drogon’s back, returning worse for the wear and haggard beyond her years. But at least she is alive.

When that war is won, Sansa takes Arianne Martell’s place as Lady of the Court. The Princess survived the war, but her father did not, taken away by his long years of gout and the tense desert cold. Arianne goes home to bury him and take her place as Ruling Princess of Dorne.

In her role of Lady of the Court, Sansa oversees the layout and flowers of the gardens. She commands the construction of a glassgarden, to house the plants that may not grow in the climate of King’s Landing. Soon, it grows to many rooms, and every lord and lady sends her plants to show off the best of their region.

She squeals with delight when Arianne sends a lemon tree to be housed in the glassgarden, not caring that its before the entire gathered court. Dany raises an eyebrow at her from their throne, and later, when they are wrapped together in her bed, she asks Sansa, “Why did the lemon tree make you so excited?”

“Lemon cakes are my favorite in the whole world.” Sansa admits with a blush. How many years has it been since she has indulged herself on the treat?

“I didn’t know.”

Sansa turns in Dany’s arms to face her, tracing the lines of her face with a finger. When did the dragon queen stop being the dragon queen? When did Daenerys become Dany? She takes in all of this woman she loves so much then presses a delicate kiss to her lips.

“And what about you? I saw you use your real smile up there. The one you normally save for me.”

"When I was a child," Dany begins with a fond smile, "the only time I was really happy, we lived in a house with a red door and a lemon tree grew outside. It was the happiest I've ever been, until I met you." She sets the tip of her finger on Sansa's nose. "Even still, the sight of lemon trees make me happier than I can describe."

The next day, Sansa orders cans of paint brought to the queen's chamber and sets to work preparing a special surprise for Dany. She doesn't have time to see her love that day and waits patiently inside for her to come to their chambers, Sansa having long ago stopped staying anywhere but here.

When Dany opens up the bright red door to see her lover waiting, she comes in with a wide smile on her face and a tray of lemon cakes in hand so they may bask in all their happiness together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, then come hangout on [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) to talk about Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, OT3, ASOIAF, and GOT. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


End file.
